The Adventures of Tintin: My Sister's Keeper
by Little Christian
Summary: A long lost relative of Tintin's turns up unexpectedly and Tintin is more than delighted. But when said relative is kidnapped as bait for Tintin, he must rescue them. I don't own the Adventures of Tintin, or any characters of the series; they belong to Herge. Also, read Desperately Searching for Snowy first, please. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: A new Tintin story; something I just thought up... No idea if it's any good, but if it is, let me know and I'll continue. Constructive criticism, please; nothing mean. :3 Enjoy!**_

* * *

_A young Tintin, seven years old, slept soundly in his bed, in his room, in his family home in Brussels. At least, he was sleeping soundly, until he was pounced upon by a little sister._

_"Tintin!" the squeal met his ears, causing him to start awake and promptly fall off the bed, quilt, pillow, sister and all._

_"OOF!"_

_"Tintin!" A giggle and Tintin opened his eyes. The red-haired girl grinned broadly at him as she perched on his stomach._

_"Kitty, I'm awake!" he laughed. "What's the rush?"_

_"You know!" the girl teased and grabbed his hand. She dragged him into the living room, where a strong evergreen stood proud and tall, adorned with candles and little glass balls dangling from delicate string threaded lovingly by their mother. At the top, stood a star, made out of wood by their father and painted gold. The candles lit up the room, since the sun had barely risen yet and the children were always impatient about Christmas._

_"Yes, it is very beautiful," Tintin breathed, as he and his sister stood side-by-side, holding hands in the candle light._

* * *

Tintin, ten years later, smiled fondly as he gazed at the old photo of his little family. He grew up happy and loved by his parents and sister. He sighed as his gaze drew to a more recent photograph, taken five years earlier. His father, tall, strong and proud of his family stood with an arm around his pretty little wife, and a hand on his rapidly-growing twelve-year-old boy; who, in turn, stood with his hand clasped by his ten-year-old sister; who was smiling brightly.

This was the last photo taken of the family all together, before their mother, a year later, died unexpectedly of an illness no one even knew she had until it was too late to do anything about. Tintin's father left for a long holiday, just to get a change of scenery, to help him deal with the loss of his wife, when he got into an accident while out hiking. His sister, Katherine, went to live with their aunt in France, while Tintin stayed in Belgium, looking after his father's farm and house. Later he got his job as a reporter and moved to 26 Labrador Road. Eventually, Katherine's letters stopped coming and Tintin simply assumed she had moved on in her life. He was only slightly bothered by the fact she hardly kept in contact with him; he'd send her letters occasionally and some of the money he earned; but that was it.

As Tintin moved down the row of memories, he picked up one of Katherine's last letters to him. She chuckled as he read the words jotted down in her neat, curling handwriting, telling him about her current suitors and how two young almost got into a fight over her. This could only lead Tintin to assume she was very beautiful and made him wish all the more they were together.

Milou lay under the table, his head on his paws, gazing up at his master. He knew to leave Tintin alone whenever he went through the old photos and letters. The first few times he'd done it, he would get very sad and sit in the armchair gazing at one of the photos, before laying it aside with a sigh and pulling Milou onto his lap, stroking his ears.

"We can only move forward in life," he would say and Milou would bark in response.

* * *

Tintin moved around the apartment several minutes later, making a cup of tea and listening to the radio. While waiting for the kettle to boil, he gazed out the window down at the street, watching all the people go about their daily lives.

"The Captain will be expecting us for a visit later this week," he said absentmindedly to his dog. "We can't forget to return his-" Tintin stopped mid-sentence and a troubled frown clouded his face. He watched as a young woman, carrying a paper bag, walked along the sidewalk. Suddenly a large man came up to her from behind and grabbed her, as another started pulling the bag away from her. Tintin reacted by rushing down the stairs and out the door to help.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes; I am calling Snowy 'Milou'... Got a problem with that? :P Please review! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Tinkerbell2511: Hey, great observation! I completely forgot about that scene... And thanks for the review! Next chapter; enjoy! :D**_

* * *

The woman managed to kick her attacker in the leg, causing him to release her, as she played tug-of-war with the other man for her bag.

"Leave her alone!" Tintin shouted, leaping onto the first man from behind.

"Someone call the police!" the woman cried, as her bag ripped open and its contents spilled on the sidewalk.

It was fortunate that two Interpol detectives, dressed in suits and bowler hats, were passing by on their way to visit a friend. When they saw him struggling with the two men, as the woman, now on the ground, watched in horror, they raced to help, quickly handcuffing the thugs.

"Thompson and Thomson!" Tintin panted, as stood and brushed himself off. "Thank goodness you came."

"You're lucky," Thompson said. "We were just coming to visit you!"

"To be precise," Thomson added, "you were lucky to come visit us."

"We'd better deal with these two," Thompson said. "Good day, Tintin."

"Yes, good day." And they walked off with the thugs.

* * *

Tintin watched them as they headed around the corner, before turning his attention to the young woman, who was on her hands and knees gathering up the contents of her bag. Tintin knelt down to help her.

"Are you all right?" he asked with concern. "They were large men; they could have really hurt you."

"I'm fine," the woman said. She looked young; no more than fifteen, if that. She glanced up at Tintin as he helped pick up her things and froze for a moment.

"Come up to my apartment," Tintin said as he stood, his arms full. "I'll get you a cup of tea; you look like you need one." The girl also stood.

"Thank you," she said softly, as she followed Tintin to his room.

* * *

As Tintin made the tea, and Milou barked happily at the visitor, the girl looked at the photographs decorating the walls.

"This is your family?" she asked, pointing to the one Tintin had looked at just this morning. Tintin looked over and nodded.

"My mother, my father and my younger sister," he answered.

"You had a happy childhood?"

"Very happy."

"Tintin-" Tintin paused.

"How do you know my name?" He turned completely around so he was facing her. He looked her up and down, taking in all her features from her grey-blue eyes, to her red hair around her shoulders, to her pale skin and rosy cheeks and red lips. She was shorter than him - up to his shoulder - and very petite.

"Everyone who meets you knows your name," she answered, looking back at the photos before meeting his gaze. "You're world famous. I read your newspaper and your adventures are absolutely thrilling!" With a smile she added, "You even saved a young boy's life, risking your own. If that doesn't make you a hero, then I don't know what will." Tintin started when she smiled; it looked so familiar.

"What is your name?" he asked slowly, handing her a cup of tea. The girl took a sip, smiled again and answered.

"Katherine," she said simply. She set the cup down, picked up Milou and, giving him a rub on the head, added, "It's good to see you again, big brother." Tintin broke into a smile. Katherine let Milou jump from her arms before they met and embraced.

"How long has it been?" Tintin asked.

"Too long," Katherine answered, sounding tired. "Almost four years." They pulled apart. "I've been meaning to make the trip to visit for ages now, but Auntie got ill, so I had to take care of her." A sad smile formed on her lips as she moved to sit down. "She died last year and only now had I found the time and the energy to come."

"Well, you're here," Tintin said, lightening the mood.

Just then, a small, black scruff of fur leapt through the window, landing on the counter. Milou's fur bristled as a cat padded across the bench top and jumped, landing on Katherine's lap.

"Oh, Charbon*****!" Katherine exclaimed, stroking the small bundle of charcoal fur. "You ran off when those brutes attacked." Milou growled.

"Calm down, Milou," Tintin reassured his pet. "I'm sure Charbon is a lovely cat; right Kitty?" Katherine chuckled at the use of Tintin's old nickname for her.

"Yes; she's a dear." She placed the feline on the floor in front of Milou. The kitten sniffed the snow-white terrier for a moment, before deciding she liked him and began to rub her body against him. Milou let out another growl, but soon calmed down when the puss began grooming his ears. Tintin smiled.

"He doesn't usually get on with cats," he said.

"I was planning on making a trip to visit my good friend, Captain Haddock. You've heard of him, right?" Katherine nodded and drank her tea. "Milou and I were going to visit him later this week-"

"So I came at a bad time?" Katherine asked in concern.

"Not at all!" Tintin exclaimed. "Couldn't be a better time. I'll bring you along to meet him and the Professor."

"And he won't mind?"

"Of course not."

* * *

**_A/N: _*_French for 'coal'.  
_**

**_Please review! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Y'know, Captain Haddock is a very fun character to write for... Anyway, chapter three; enjoy!**_

* * *

"Tintin!" Captain Haddock exclaimed as he walked down the front steps to meet Tintin and his furry companion. He stopped when he saw the girl with the little black cat perched on her shoulder.

"Who is this?" he asked, a huge grin growing on his face. "Tintin, you never told me you-"

"Captain!" Tintin exclaimed and Katherine blushed.

"What a pretty girl," Haddock said, taking her tiny white hand in his large rough one. "A good choice, Tintin."

"Captain, please!" Tintin laughed as Katherine blushed even more. "She's my sister!"

"Sister?!" Haddock exclaimed. Now it was his turn to blush. "I'm so sorry, Miss; I had no idea!" Katherine giggled.

"Captain, you're so charming," she said between chuckles, as Tintin laughed heartily.

"I- err… I…"

"Don't worry, Captain," Tintin assured him. "You weren't to know."

"You never told me you had a sister!" Captain exclaimed.

"You never asked," Tintin responded as he led Katherine into the house. Haddock stood on the steps as he and Milou stared at each other, before the latter barked and trotted after his master.

* * *

"Such a delightful man," Haddock heard Katherine say as he neared the parlour door. "His father was a sailor. He tells the most wonderful stories."

"Does he?" Tintin asked, sounding fascinated.

"Who are you talking about?" Haddock asked curiously. Tintin and Katherine glanced at him as he stood in the doorway. "Err… If I may ask."

"Just a young man who fancies me," Katherine answered with a little laugh as she stroked Charbon. "And I don't mean Tintin." Haddock turned red again, and the siblings decided that was enough teasing. The Captain moved across the room and took a seat on the sofa next to Tintin.

"I didn't get your name," Haddock said.

"Katherine," the red-haired girl replied. Tintin sighed as he gazed at his sister, whom he hadn't seen in years.

"She looks so much like mother," he said, mostly to himself.

"I take it your mother was very beautiful then?" the Captain asked, snapping Tintin out of his thoughts.

"Yes, very."

"Hello." The three - five, counting Milou and Charbon - occupants of the room looked up as a rather short man with a bald head and a little beard strolled into the room.

"Good morning, Professor," Tintin greeted.

"Mourning?" Calculus exclaimed. "Why should you be mourning?" He turned his attention to Katherine. "And who is this fine young lady? You never told me you-"

"Good morning, Professor," Katherine interrupted him. "My name is Katherine. I'm Tintin's sister."

"A blister? Oh, that won't do at all!" Katherine looked confused and Tintin tried to stifle a laugh as she tried again.

"No, _sister_!"

"No, you're not a mister," Calculus exclaimed, looking confused himself. "You're a Miss; or a Mrs. Are you married?" Katherine was about to try again, but Tintin placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry," he said. "The Professor is a little hard of hearing. He'll get the things you say mixed up sometimes; you'll get used to it." He chuckled. "It can actually be quite funny."

* * *

After Tintin and Haddock explained to the Professor that Katherine was Tintin's sister, they all sat down to a cup of tea – Haddock sneaked a bit of whiskey into his own – and listened as Tintin and Katherine caught up in each other's affairs.

"So Chang is the boy you saved in Tibet?" Katherine asked with interest. Tintin nodded. "I'd like to meet him."

"Maybe he'll visit soon," Tintin said with a shrug. "We keep in contact with letters and postcards, but we don't see each other very often."

"Speaking of," Katherine said. "Why haven't you been replying to my letters recently?" Tintin nearly choked on his tea.

"What letters?!" he exclaimed. "_You_ haven't been replying to _my_ letters." Katherine blinked in confusion.

"I never got any letters," she said, allowing Charbon to jump from her lap so she could go lay down next to Milou. "The last one I received from you was just after you got the job as a reporter."

"How very odd," Tintin mused. "Because the last letter I got from you was also just after I got the job." Haddock and Calculus exchange glances.

"What could this mean?" Haddock asked.

"Simple, my dear Captain," Calculus said. "We just find this man, Bob, and tell him to give back what he took." Blank stares followed the heavy silence that filled the room; everyone's gaze turned to the half-deaf professor sitting in the armchair, as Charbon stalked out of the room.

* * *

_**A/N: Mmmm, please review! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: New chappie! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Outside the parlour window, hidden well among overgrown plants, two men watched the residents of the house talking and laughing. One held a gun, as the other told him where to aim.

"Are you sure you're right?" the gunner asked. "Are you sure that's the one we want?"

"Certain," the other man sneered. "It can be no one _but _Tintin, famous boy reporter. The boss wants him dealt with."

"I've heard he's been 'dealt with' several times," the one with the gun protested. "Are you sure he's not already dead and this is just some freak lookalike?"

"I'm _sure of it_!" the second man hissed through his teeth.

"Because I don't wanna shoot an innocent man…"

"Just get on with it!"

"All right, but if this isn't the guy-"

"SHOOT ALREADY!"

The man with the gun took aim, pointing the barrel towards the red-headed boy on the sofa, who was chatting to his friend, oblivious of any danger. He was just about to pull the trigger when a black cat landed on his colleague's head and began scratching and hissing. The gunman started and fired the pistol. The bullet missed its target by barely a centimetre, but it was enough to alert most of the people in the room (Calculus thought it was just a door slamming shut), who rushed outside to see one man running around the front lawn, an angry black cat on his head.

"I thought you said she was a dear!" Tintin exclaimed.

"Only to people she likes," Kitty responded. Tintin didn't reply, but ran with the Captain to catch the trespasser, Milou barking at his heels. Katherine watched unaware of the second man sliding up behind her - until a large hand covered her mouth; muffling what would have been an ear-piercing scream. Tintin and Haddock had the first man pinned, completely unaware of Kitty's kidnapping; Charbon had left the thug after she had given him several scratches.

_To remember me by, _she meowed as she padded off delicately. She brushed her tail under Milou's nose as she passed him and let out a purr. Milou cocked his head in confusion, before letting out a loud, doggy sneeze.

_Vous bénisse, mon cher, _Charbon meowed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kitty was struggling against her kidnapper's hold as he half-dragged half-carried her toward a waiting car outside the front gate.

"Bet the boss will be happy with this prize," he laughed. "Even if we didn't kill Tintin, at least we have a little incentive to make him come to us!"

"Let me go, you brute!" Kitty screamed and kicked him hard in the shin.

"Ye-OUCH!"

"TINTIN!" Kitty yelled. "TINTIN, HEL-" She was cut off when a handkerchief was pressed against her nose and mouth and Katherine inhaled the chloroform it was soaked in. Eventually she stopped struggling and went limp. The thug threw her in the car and briefly considered going back for his partner, before deciding against it. Just as he spun the tyres and drove off with a loud squeal, Tintin had appeared at the gate in time to watch them leave to an unknown destination.

"Tintin, what happened?" Haddock asked, as the police drove off with the first man.

"They got Kitty!" Tintin exclaimed. He felt pressure against his leg and heard a soft meow. He looked down to see Charbon rubbing against his leg, meowing pathetically.

_Please, Monsieur Tintin; go save my mistress. She will be scared on her own._ Tintin bent down to scratch her ears.

"Don't worry, Charbon," he said. "We'll get her back." He stood up straight, clenching his fist tightly. "We just _have _to…"

* * *

_**A/N: OH NO! Kitty's been... *laughs* KITnapped! Apologies for my terrible joke; I've been wanting to say it for a bit now. Please review! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Enjoy!**_

* * *

As Katherine came to, she was aware of bumping. Opening her eyes, she found she was lying across the back seat of a car. Peering out the window, she saw they were on a gravel road, heading into the mountains. The driver, whom she recognised as her kidnapper, looked in the rear-view mirror.

"Glad to see you've come round," he grunted. "I was a bit worried I gave you too much chloroform back there."

"Chloroform…?" Kitty thought. Then she said. "You beast! Why would you kidnap a helpless girl?"

"So my boss can get his hands on a not-so-helpless boy," he snickered – a sickening sound, Kitty thought and she hoped she wouldn't have to hear it again anytime soon.

"What has Tintin done to you?" she asked.

"Ah, so you admit you know him."

"Of course I know him!" Kitty snapped. "I'm his-" She stopped short; why should she tell this brute that she was Tintin's sister? It would only put her and Tintin into danger. She thought quickly "-err… His… Wait, who's Tintin?" That should confuse him!

"The boy reporter," the kidnapper growled. "And I _do _know you know him; you're his sister, after all… _Right_?"

"Crumbs…"

* * *

"Thompson and Thomson!"

The two Interpol detectives stumbled up the front steps of Marlinspike, only to be caught by the shoulders in the single open door. After a moment or struggle, Tintin pulled open the second door, causing them to pop out like a cork and fly across the foyer.

"Are you all right?" Tintin asked, retrieving Thompson's hat which had fallen off.

"Yes, yes, we're fine," Thomson assured him. "Though, it does get quite tiresome to be bumbling around like that all the time."

"To be precise," Thompson added, dusting off his hat and placing it on his head. "It gets quite tiresome to be bumble bees." Tintin gave a small smile.

"What did you call us for?" Tintin's smile faded.

"My sister, Katherine's been kidnapped," he responded. "And I'm fairly certain it was by the same brutes that attacked her earlier today."

"That was your _sister_?!" Thompson asked.

"He has a _sister_?!" Thomson added.

"You didn't _know_ he has a sister?!"

"You _knew_ he has a sister?!"

"No…"

"Gentlemen, please," Tintin pleaded.

"Did you get the license number of the car?" Thompson asked.

"Great snakes!" Tintin exclaimed, bring his hand to the side of his head. "I didn't think of that."

"Can you describe the car?" Thomson asked, notebook in hand.

"Err… it was… dark green… uh… It was too far away to see anything distinctive about it."

"Which way did it go?" Thompson asked.

"It was headed west," Tintin answered. "Towards the mountains."

"That should be enough information," Thomson declared, as he and his colleague picked up their canes. "We'll be off now."

"Don't worry, Tintin," Thompson added. "We'll bring back Miss Kitty safe and sound."

"To be precise," Thomson continued. "We'll bring back Miss Sound safe and kitty."

"Good day!" they said simultaneously. They tipped their hats, got stuck in the door again and were gone.

* * *

"Well, I guess all we can do is wait, Tintin," Haddock said as Tintin paced around the foyer, deep in thought.

"What would those thugs want with my sister?" Tintin mused. Milou and Charbon were at his heels, also pacing. "How did they even know I _had _a sister? No one knew!" He snapped his fingers. "The letters!"

_What about them? _Milou woofed.

"Remember, Milou?" Tintin asked, kneeling down so he could face the dog and cat better. "Kitty and I never received any letters from each other ever since people have started wanting to get rid of me. Someone must have been stealing our mail; and that's how they found out about Kitty!" Milou tilted his head to one side, cocking an ear up in confusion. Charbon purred in understanding and rubbed her cheek against Tintin's hand.

"Now that we've figured out how they know who we are," Tintin continued, standing and beginning to pace once more, "we've got to figure out who _they _are…"

* * *

_**A/N: Good idea Tintin; I need to figure out **_**WHO_ they are... LOL, I have an idea, though... Please review! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: YAY! An update! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Katherine stared out the window, thoughts whizzing around her brain as she tried to think of a way to escape.

"I can't jump out of the car," she said to herself. "Too risky; and the doors are locked, anyway. Maybe when we get to our destination I can try and make a run for it." Deciding this was the best plan for now, she leaned back against the seat to try and enjoy the ride as much as she could.

Finally the car came to a halt. Katherine waited until the thug pulled the door open and yanked her out. Then she punched him in the jaw and scrambled down a steep hill near the road, hoping to lose her captor in the thick trees and bushes. She kept running, but her foot slipped on a loose stone and she tumbled down the hill, screaming.

Her calls alerted the kidnapper and he followed the direction they came from. He made it to the bottom of the hill to find an unconscious Kitty; apparently having hit her head on the way down. With a growl, he hoisted her up, draping her over his shoulder and made the climb back to his boss's hideout.

* * *

Tintin wandered around the front of the house, trying to look for clues as to who took Kitty. He had just about given up and was heading inside, when Milou ran off to the gate, sniffing at something.

"Milou!" Tintin called. "Come on in, boy." He thought it wasn't anything more than the scent of a rabbit that had excited his dog, but when the terrier started barking like crazy and Charbon went to investigate, Tintin began to suspect there was more to it.

Charbon began to smell the paper Milou had found by the gate. She glanced at him in concern.

_I do not recognise the scent, mon cher, _she meowed. _What is it?_

_I know it! _Milou barked excitedly. _I know that smell! All too well! It's the scent of-_

"Milou! Charbon!"

_Tintin! _Milou woofed loudly as Tintin knelt to pick up the paper. He unfolded it.

'Carter

I'm giving you a simple task this time; you better not fail me again! Hire an assassin; take him to Tintin's residence – the big house called Marlinspike; _KILL HIM!_

And don't bother coming back until you do.

Signed

_~ F.W.'_

"F.W.?" Tintin muttered. "Why do I feel like I should know these initials?" Milou growled as he sniffed the note in Tintin's hand. "Easy boy." But Milou would not be calmed; he lurched forward and grabbed the note – and Tintin's hand – tightly clenched in his strong jaws.

"Ouch!" Tintin cried shaking his hand in attempted to get his dog to let go. "Milou!" Milou obeyed, now looking sorry and let go. Tintin pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the blood. "Honestly, Milou; you'd think Frank Walters was going to push you overboard again- Wait, what?" Milou barked loudly as Charbon rubbed her cheek against his to calm him down. "Milou!" Tintin exclaimed, scooping up his dog and forgetting to be mad at him for biting. "You're a genius!"

_I know it, Tintin, _Milou woofed, licking his master's nose. Tintin laughed and rushed into the house, Charbon at his heels.

* * *

"You're crazy," Haddock said after Tintin explained his theory.

"That could very well be true, Captain," Tintin responded. "But that's what you said about Chang still being alive in Tibet; and about me going to find Milou in Italy."

"That was crazy," Haddock insisted. "You were right, but it was still crazy."

"Captain, it's the only lead I've got! Frank Walters is a dangerous man. I'll bet you anything he's going to use her as bait to try and lure me in."

"It's not unheard of," Haddock said sarcastically.

"So we have to try and get in without him knowing…"

"Wait, wait, wait," the Captain interrupted. "'_We'_?!" Tintin stopped his pacing so he could look at the Captain.

"_Yes 'we'_!" he insisted. "I know I usually give you the choice of whether you want to come along or not." Tintin sighed. "But this time, I honestly need you to come; this is risky."

"_Now _he sees the dangers…"

"And your cynical remarks aren't helping."

"Thank you."

"Captain, please-"

"Fine! Fine," Haddock sighed. "I'll come." He smirked. "You know full well I would have come anyway." Tintin raised an eyebrow as he realised Haddock was just teasing him. He let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So what's your plan?" Haddock asked. Charbon jumped onto the arm of his chair and stepped onto his lap, curling up. Haddock absentmindedly stroked the raven-coloured feline as he watched Tintin pace.

"My plan?" Tintin echoed uncertainly, snapping out of his deep thoughts and turning his attention to the Captain.

"Your plan," Haddock repeated. "You always have one."

"I don't know much about Frank Walters," Tintin admitted. "I've only run into him once before; but he'll probably have a bunch of goons watching out for me. We need to give them a distraction – a decoy!" Tintin looked around the room, his eyes resting first on the Captain, then Calculus, sitting quietly and reading and then on the door just as Nestor came in with some tea. Tintin grinned.

"Nestor," he addressed the butler, sauntering up to him casually. "How do you feel about playing dress-up?"

"Dress-up, sir?" Nestor asked, looking slightly surprised.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

"…But I _do _have something that might help…" Kitty moaned as she heard the voices, sounding far-away but very near at the same time. She recognised the one speaking as her kidnapper, but the second voice was unfamiliar.

"You'd better hope it'll help!" the second voice snapped, causing Kitty's head to throb. She realised she was on a hard, concrete floor, but she had no idea how she had gotten there in the first place - last thing remembered was rolling down… the… hill… She squeezed her eyes tight as her headed pounded. It felt like a hundred hammers banging in there! The voices continued.

"If this doesn't get Tintin to come to me, then nothing will!" the first voice said confidently.

"And what exactly _is _it?" the second voice growled. Kitty figured this was the boss.

"His little sister."

"Katherine?!"

"How do you know my name?!" Kitty snapped before she could stop herself. She snapped her eyes open to see her kidnapper and a man she hadn't seen before glare down at her.

"Ah, Miss Kitty," the kidnapper laughed dumbly. "You're awake!"

"You're darn right I'm awake," Kitty grumbled. "Now answer me; how do you know who I am?"

"Leave us, Carter," the boss-man said.

"Yessir!" And he left.

"Kitty-" the boss-man began, before being cut off by Kitty.

"Katherine," she snarled. "_Miss _Katherine to you. She lifted herself from her place on the floor with a groan.

"Take a seat," the boss-man smirked, pulling a chair next to her. Kitty frowned, but sat down anyway; at least her head stopped pounding.

"I suppose you're wondering how I know who you are," he said casually.

"I just asked that," Kitty said. "Twice!" She felt him grab her hands and pull them together; she then realised he was tying her up.

"Well now I'll answer you." He finished with her hands and then crouched down in front of her to tie her feet. Kitty seriously considered a swift kick to the face would be in order, but then she wouldn't get her answers – and she wanted answers.

"First, allow me to introduce myself; I'm Frank Walters. I've met up with your brother once before."

"Get on with it."

"I had heard Tintin had a sibling," Walters continued. "So I decided to see if I could get any info on whom it was. I figured Tintin would write, so I went through the mail he posted and received."

"So you took the ones that I sent to Tintin and the ones he sent to me, which is why neither of us received any letters from each other for the past year." Kitty glared at the thought he had read her personal mail to her brother when another thought occurred to her. "And that means you _knew _who I was; and those were _your _goons who attacked me outside his apartment. You knew he'd help and you hoped to try and get him!" She gasped. "And now Tintin's going to come and save me and he has no idea who you are!"

"Very good," Walters complimented. "Figuring out the plans always save a lot of explaining. You're a lot more like your brother than I realised; which is why I'm taking precautions…" He pulled a lever on the wall, and a steel-walled cage fell from the ceiling and around Kitty with a deafening **_CLANG!_**

"Now, don't you go anywhere," Walters chuckled. Kitty rolled her eyes inside her trap; an overused line, she thought, and began to struggle against her ropes.

* * *

Tintin watched as himself and Haddock – really Cuthbert and Nestor dressed as them – walked along the path towards Walters' hideout. Tintin had managed to find out where they had gone, thanks to Kitty's hat and Milou's nose. Now the little white dog was trotting behind the decoy Tintin at his master's orders. Haddock and Charbon – the cat had followed; they weren't going to bring her – stood nearby, waiting for Tintin's signal.

"Look, there they are!" they heard a very faint shout; about six men charged down the hill towards the decoys. Tintin waited until they were out of sight, before motioning for Haddock to follow him. With the black puss on his shoulder, Haddock crept towards the building with Tintin.

Nearing the door, Tintin made a sign for the Captain to be silent, before peering around the corner and seeing one last man guarding the door.

"Crumbs," he thought. He picked up a stone and threw it down the hill and into the bushes, alerting the attention of the guard. He looked around, saw no one was there to go investigate, sighed and headed down the hill to look.

"Come on," Tintin whispered, sliding along the wall and through the door. Quickly he locked it behind him and the Captain and tossed the key onto the floor in their haste to find Kitty.

"We'll split up," Tintin said. "You search the lower floor; I'll check upstairs." With a nod to show he understood, Captain Haddock slipped into another hall while Tintin headed for the stairs.

"She can't be far," he said. He reached a door at the top of the stairs and pressed his ear against it. Silence. But what if someone was waiting in ambush? Deciding to risk it, he turned the door handle and pushed it open. He found himself in an office, with a desk, a chair, several books on the shelves and two boxes full of envelopes. Picking up the gun on the desk, thinking it could be useful, Tintin decided to investigate the envelopes. "Who knows what could be in these," he muttered. Pulling out the first one, he opened it and began to read its contents. What he saw surprised him.

"It's a letter from Kitty!" he exclaimed, recognising the handwriting. As he read, he realised it was the reply to his last letter, before she supposedly stopped writing to him.

'My dearest Tintin,

I'm saving up for something special; a trip to Belgium! To visit you! The best brother a girl could ask for. It may take a while, but I'll get there one day.

Auntie sends her love; she can't believe how much you've grown! Thanks for the photograph in your last letter – now I can recognise you when I visit!

Lots of love and good luck with all your endeavours

~Kitty'

Tintin raised an eyebrow. So _that's _what happened to their letters. Looking through the second box, he realised where his letters had gone too.

"TINTIN!" Tintin snapped to attention when he heard his name called. It wasn't the Captain's voice.

"It's Kitty!" he thought, leaving the room and following the voice down the stairs. When he reached the source, he was surprised to find a small radio in a closet saying his name in Kitty's voice. Frowning as he inspected it, the closet door slammed shut. Quickly Tintin tried the knob, but, as he had presumed, it was locked. Slamming his fist against the door, he let out a loud groan of frustration.

"Let's hope the Captain is having an easier time than I am…"

* * *

_**A/N: Please review! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

Captain Haddock had searched all the lower floors and basement. In the basement he found a steel door, which he figured must be where Kitty was. He was about to call for Tintin, but realised he could alert someone – that, and he had no idea where Tintin was at that point, so he decided to try and get her out himself. First, he rapped on the door, but got no answer. Then he tried the handle, but it was locked. Hearing a loud bang on the first floor, he decided to go investigate that first. As he headed up the stairs, Charbon leapt from his shoulder and sat near the door.

"Blistering barnacles, where could that noise have come from?" he muttered to himself as be passed a closed door. A loud banging from the other side startled him.

"It's a ghost!" he cried, jumping.

"Captain?!" a muffled voice from behind the door called.

"It's Tintin's ghost!" Haddock cried, turning pale.

"Not a ghost," Tintin's voice continued. "Open the door! I'm trapped." Haddock rattled the doorknob violently, which came off in his hand.

"Thundering typhoons," he growled and slammed against the door. Finally he broke through and ran straight into Tintin, knocking both over.

"Sorry, laddie," the Captain apologised sheepishly.

"Not a problem," Tintin said. "Get off me and we can go find Kitty."

When both were back on their feet, Haddock explained what he had found in the basement.

"That must be where they're holding Kitty!" Tintin exclaimed, as he began a long stride to the basement.

"Don't you find it odd that we haven't seen anyone about since we were outside?" Haddock wondered aloud. Tintin slowed his pace.

"Yes, that is very strange," he agreed. "So far it's been too easy; but there must be someone about, to set up that radio trap."

"And where is this Walters fellow?"

"Right here."

Tintin and Haddock whirled around to face Frank Walters, who stood with a sneer on in his face and held a cat be the scruff in his hand.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said, tossing the cat at Tintin, who caught it.

"Charbon?"

_Monsieur Tintin! _Charbon meowed loudly. _My mistress, Kitty! She is in the basement. Behind the big metal door. I am worried; you must help her!_

"Your decoy was very clever," Frank Walters continued. "They got away though – shame. The more prisoners the merrier."

"Merrier for whom?" Tintin challenged.

"That's not important."

"Take us to Kitty!"

"You've got your kitty," Walters said mockingly. "Oh, you mean your sister."

"Where is she?"

"She's safe."

"_Where_?!"

_In the basement, Tintin! The basement! _Charbon wriggled from Tintin's grasp and began to run in the direction they had to go. She scuttled between Walters legs, startling him. Tintin took the chance to delivering a blow to the jaw, knocking him out and giving them time to get away. They followed Charbon.

At the door of the basement, Charbon meowed loudly, before jumping down the stairs and sitting in front of the metal door.

"This must be where she is," Tintin decided. He looked around for any way of getting in, before his eyes rested first on the loose bricks in part of the wall, then on a large wooden beam.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: It's the last chapter! (sad face) But, there might be a sequel... If you're interested; I have some BIG ideas! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Katherine blew out a breath, once again failing to wriggle free of her bonds. Her red hair stuck to her forehead from sweat as the metal trap she was in grew hotter by the minute. She was thirsty, hot, exhausted. Licking her dry lips, she tried again to free herself, but to no avail.

"Please, Tintin," she pleaded. "Hurry!"

* * *

After breaking through the wall with the beam, Tintin and Haddock were surprised to see a metal box in the middle of the room.

"What _is _that thing?" Haddock muttered.

"I don't know," Tintin answered, looking around the room for something. "But I bet Kitty's in there." Finding a lever on the wall, he figured it wouldn't hurt to try and pulled it. Immediately, the box lifted into the ceiling and, sitting in a chair, hands and feet tied, was Katherine.

"Kitty!" Tintin gasped. How long was she in there?! "Are you all right?" He knelt in front of her, undoing the ropes around her ankles as Haddock worked on her wrists. Once she was free, she jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around Tintin's neck.

"Tintin!" she gasped. Tintin embraced her back as he stood, then held her out at arms' length.

"We have to get Walters," he said urgently.

"Too late, lad," Haddock said, looking out the small window. Tintin also looked and was discouraged to see all the men from before, including Frank Walters, climb into a van and drive off.

"No jail for them," he sighed. "This time…"

"Milou!" Tintin whirled around to see the little fox terrier come bounding into the room, followed by Charbon. Kitty knelt to hug the little dog and her cat.

"Cuthbert. Nestor," Haddock exclaimed, as the two entered the room, still in their disguises.

"Bless you, Captain," Calculus said cheerfully.

"Is someone going to explain to me why Nestor and the Professor are dress as you two?" Kitty laughed, standing up with her little black cat in her arms. Charbon purred contentedly.

"When we get home," the Captain said. "Over a nice cup of whisk-tea."

"Excuse me, Captain?" Tintin said with a laugh.

"_Hot_ tea!" Haddock quickly corrected himself. "A nice cup of _hot _tea."

"Good idea," Calculus said, as the group headed outside to home. "We should go on holiday at sea!" After a moment of confused silence, the rest looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

"So what'll you do now?" Tintin asked his sister that evening as everyone sat in the living room.

"There's a certain little house a few miles away," Kitty said with a large smile on her face. "It's for sale."

"And this certain little house happens to be a certain little girl's childhood home?" Tintin asked, with an equally large smile.

"And a certain not-so-little-anymore boy's childhood home, too."

"It'll be nice to have you living nearer, Kitty," Tintin said.

"It'll be nice to live nearer," Kitty agreed. "And in Father's old home." She looked at her brother and their same-coloured eyes met. "The apple tree's still there."

"You're joking!" Tintin exclaimed, sitting up in his seat. Kitty shook her head.

"It's even bigger than I remember; but still just as beautiful."

"We'll have to visit," Haddock interjected.

"Oh, yes, you will!" Kitty agreed.

"A blizzard?" Calculus exclaimed. "But it's spring. Captain, you really ought to pay attention to the seasons more." The Captain rolled his eyes, but grinned as Tintin and Kitty laughed.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review! :D**_


End file.
